


Blue Gray Eyes

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil's expressive eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Gray Eyes

Nick looked into the blue gray eyes and saw that pain that he couldn't hide there. He reached out and stroked Gil's face. The pain in his eyes didn't abate. He moved in closer and cupped Gil's face in his hands. They said that eyes were the windows to the soul and he believed it. Gil's were so very expressive, not only could you see his soul but also you could read his mind with enough practice. 

And he had a lot of practice. 

He could see the pain and the self-crimination in Gil's eyes. He could almost hear the thoughts bouncing around his head. That they should've told the team about their relationship. That they should've told Sara. That maybe if they had said something there wouldn't be so much pain or that Sara wouldn't of went off half-cocked and gotten seriously injured. 

Nick leaned in kissed him softly -- reassuringly. Trying to give some level of comfort that words had failed to give. He tentatively nibbled on Gil's lower lip and sighed when the older man drew him closer. Nick turned into him further, and kissed him harder -- grateful for a response. 

They stood like that for what seemed like years but was only moments. Until he felt tears run down his cheeks and he wasn't sure whose they were. He stepped back and wiped Gil's tears away. The pain in those beautiful blue gray eyes had begun subside and that's all that he could hope for. 


End file.
